l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Yoshi
Kakita Yoshi was the brother of Kakita Toshimoko and Kakita Teinko. He was a skilled courtier and Imperial Advisor to three Emperors. Like any Kakita born while the gates of Kyuden Kakita were closed, he was cursed never to touch steel, or else Kyuden Kakita would fall. Appearance Yoshi was a slender man, with long hair dyed white in the common style of the Crane. His eyes were ice blue, sharp and cold. His voice was the most notable thing about him, being deep and resonant, having been carfully practiced for a long time. When he spoke it was clear he had considered his words, and this would often lead to him being called upon by the Emperor to compose impromtu poetry. Way of the Crane, pp. 86-87 Curse Since the day of his birth Yoshi could not touch a sword, and he would not even draw a blade to save his own life. This was not due to his pacifistic ways, but rather a curse laid upon Shiro sano Kakita long before he was born. Yoshi had been born while the gates of the castle were closed during a siege by the Lion Clan, and was forbidden by decree to ever draw steel, be it a tanto, wakizashi or katana. As a results Yoshi never studied iaijutsu nor kenjutsu. Way of the Crane, pp. 85-86 Kakita Daimyo While Yoshi was the daimyo of the Kakita he was only in charge of the beuraucratic parts of ruling, by his own choice. The military parts of the rule he would leave to his brother, Kakita Toshimoko, the sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy. Toshimoko, who was the elder brother, was technically supposed to be the Kakita Daimyo, but declined the honor because it would constrict his lifestyle. Therefor the younger Yoshi became the political head of the family. Way of the Crane, p. 85 Liason In addition to being the daimyo of the Kakita, Yoshi would serve as aide and personal advisor to the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII and as a liason between the Imperial Court and the Crane Clan. His high standing in Rokugan meant few would dare speak ill of Yoshi. He has allies in every house in the Empire, and Yoshi can get anything anyone needs, be it goods or secrets. It all comes at a price however, you would owe him a favor in return, to be paid when he would need it. Way of the Crane, p. 86 Courtier Yoshi was one of the most powerful men in the Empire at his time. His strength was not that of a sword, but his skills at court. He had alot of political power not just within the Crane Clan and Imperial Court, but with several daimyo of the other major clans who owed him debts of honor or other favors. Spy Yoshi considered himself a spy, who informed the Emperor every movement the Crane army made. It was known and approved by the Crane Clan Champion at that time, Doji Satsume, and also by his son Doji Hoturi. Yoshi gained the favor of the Emperor to the Crane diminishing the power of the Lion at the court. A Son of the House, by Ree Soesbee Slandering Kachiko During Winter Court at Kyuden Seppun in winter 1113-1114 it was known that Shosuro Kachiko would be married to Bayushi Shoju, the Scorpion Clan Champion. Kachiko was already bethrothed to Hiruma Maruku, so the engagement with the Crab had been broken. Yoshi easily manipulated Maruku, telling of the Scorpion maiden's unfaithfulness, and spreading rumors of a baby already in her womb. An accusation, a duel, was inevitable, and Kachiko's honor was championed by Doji Hoturi, who struck down the Maruku. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 14 Bold Mantis Movement In 1113 Yoritomo had seized Kyuden Suru Kokai in the Doji shoreline, and the Emperor decided to send an emissary to parley. Kachiko gained the Emperor's favor and was sent to the Mantis. Hoturi, Toshimoko, Daidoji Uji, and Yoshi counseled how they had to act, and when Kachiko was taken as prisoner by Yoritomo, Hoturi led a counterattack with Daidoji forces. The Crane fortress was recovered in the Battle of Ice and Snow. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Imperial Chancellor Yoshi was appointed as Imperial Chancellor, and after the Scorpion Coup he supported his Lord Doji Hoturi. Imperial Histories, p. 161 Imperial Advisor In deference to the sacrifice of his lifelong friend Doji Hoturi, Toturi I selected a Crane for his Imperial Advisor, Legend of the Five Rings History: Jade Edition (Imperial Herald #15) and Yoshi was the selected. Kakita Yoshi Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 1 boxtext) His station as Imperial Chancellor was occupied by Takuan. Sensei Yoshi trained his nephew Kakita Ichiro in the ways of politics. Winter Court - 1123 In 1123 during winter court at Kyuden Seppun rumors of Bayushi Kachiko replacing Yoshi as Imperial Advisor were spread. Some whispered that her son, Bayushi Dairu, might be the half-brother of the Imperial Heir, Hantei Sotorii. It was an action which angered Yoshi greatly. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 50 Winter Court - 1125 In 1125 the Crane were concerned with their current situation. The Emperor's wife was not of the Doji family for first time in centuries, and to make it worse she was the manipulator Bayushi Kachiko. The Lion-Crane War was depleting the Daidoji military resources. And the Great Bear Hida Kisada had removed his armies from the Kaiu Wall, marching north to the empty lands of the Scorpion, ready to reach the Beiden Pass, from where they coud threaten the Crane territory. In winter court at Kyuden Kakita Yoshi expected to bring allies from the Phoenix and Unicorn. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 76 Clan Wars Yoshi saw madness in the eyes of his returned Clan Champion, Doji Hoturi, during the Fall of Kyuden Kakita. Shadowlands Madmen (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) Yoshi accepted the former Captain of the Imperial Guard, Seppun Ishikawa, to join the Kakita. Yoshi would use Ishikawa as a pawn, passing to the Scorpion Clan the information that Ishikawa woul continue with his investigation upon the Emperor's wife, Bayushi Kachiko. Yoshi expected Kachiko would be occupied attempting to kill Ishikawa, time which would be used by Yoshi to devise his own plots against her. Ishikawa’s Allegiance, by Ken Carpenter Hidden Emperor In 1130, after Toturi I disappeared, the Imperial Chancellor Takuan turned to Kakita Yoshi for aid. Takuan (Jade flavor) Yoshi complied and quickly became the true power behind the Jade Throne. Hidden Emperor, p. 11 He helped Toturi's regent maintain a semblance of control, sacrificing the stability of his clan for the stability of the Empire. The Crane Clan, by Edward Bolme and Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #15) Yoshi swore to Bayushi Kachiko the Scorpion Children would be safe in Crane hands, while the Scorpion Clan left the Empire to its exile in the Burning Sands. The Exile of the Scorpion, Part I, by Ree Soesbee Kakita Yoshi (Jade flavor) Hitomi Requests Aid to the Court In 1132 from Kyuden Hitomi Dragon ambassadors came to the Imperial Court, telling tales of genocide by the Naga, and speaking claims of peace. Hitomi sent a message of goodwill and unity through, and an offer of brotherhood to all who wished to join her in her quest for enlightenment. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 5) Hitomi Kobai offered food for the Imperial military support against the Naga army, and Takuan accepted after Yoshi lobbied for it. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix Lands The same year Yoritomo Hogosha lobbied in the Imperial Court to favor the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. Yoshi listened to his words, and the Phoenix ally, the Crane, stood quiet and did not chase Yoritomo when he left the Beiden Pass. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Death The Mantis invasion took more time than anyone expected, and Yoshi turn his opinion about the matter. He loobied to returned Toturi I against the Mantis, and told about them as butchers, honorless men who were pillaging and destroying the Asako family lands and ruining it. The opinion of the Emerald Champion, his nephew Seppun Toshiken, was completely different, seeing the Mantis as invaders, but without murdering, bringing food from their islands, feeding the starving peasants as they seize the land, to avoid dying of the Phoenx heimin. The maddened Toturi was sick of that and commanded Toshiken to "silence" the Imperial Court. During the slaughter of the Imperial Court in 1132 Yoshi was cut down by Toshiken. For the Throne, by Ree Soesbee After Death Ghost And since the Shadow had sealed access to Jigoku, Yoshi's ghost stalked the halls of Otosan Uchi, seeking rest a peace that can only come: if the Crane Clan could lead the Empire to the heart of the Shadow. Return In 1133 Yoshi returned to life The Death of Yoritomo, by Ree Soesbee Master Courtier (Soul of the Empire flavor) via Oblivion's Gate, regaining his previous position. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme Yoshi negotiated the end of the War of Spirits between Toturi I and Hantei XVI. Sword and Fan, p. 183 Second Death Yoshi was among those returned spirits who went back to the spirit realms through the Leaping Place. The next generations of courtiers reverenced the Yoshi's Fan in hopes that some shadow of the soul that once wielded it might be reflected in his own. Yoshi's Fan (A Perfect Cut flavor) A shrine to honor him was built at Seido Kakita. Masters of Court, p. 46 See Also * Kakita Yoshi/Meta * Kakita Yoshi/CW Meta External Links * Kakita Yoshi (Imperial) * Kakita Yoshi Exp (Time of the Void) * Kakita Yoshi Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 1) * Kakita Yoshi Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) * Yoshi Sensei (Ambition's Debt) Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Returned Spirits